


Bellamy Blake Imagines

by cactiem



Category: The 100 (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2019-11-17 13:14:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18099215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cactiem/pseuds/cactiem
Summary: A collection of Bellamy Blake imagines from my Tumblr





	1. May We Meet Again

When someone needed to leave the sanctity of A.L.I.E's bunker so they could program the satellite to ensure it'll work for the ship to take off you had offered to go. Unlike the others, you didn't have specific skill set that could be of use back on the ark, should anything happen to. Not like Raven or Clarke. You are a skilled fighter and there doesn't need to be another one of you on that ship. Your boyfriend, Bellamy, would argue otherwise. That's why you pulled Raven aside and told her that if you don't make it in time to save yourselves and go without you.

 

You went to the satellite and programmed it to work for the launch, just as Raven has instructed. However, you ran out of time. If you had just had an extra minute or two you might of made it to your designated seat on the ship next to Bellamy. Instead you were sat in a car buried underground. It was one you and Bellamy found together on a hunting trip. You had found an old bottle of alcohol and drank it between the two of you. You closed your eyes as you thought back to the numerous memories you made together during your little time on earth. You hate to think what Bellamy must be going through now with Raven telling him he has to leave you behind. Your thoughts were broken by the crackling of your radio. "Y/N?" Bellamy's voice broke through.

 

"Bellamy?" Your voice cracked. You hadn't planned on hearing his voice one last time before the two of you are separated for good.

 

"Please tell me you're almost here. Please tell me that I don't have to leave without you."

 

"Bell-" You started but got interrupted.

 

"I- I can't do this without you, Y/N. Please don't make me do this without you." Bellamy cried. Hearing the pained expression in his voice broke your heart.

 

"I'm so sorry." You said as silent tears fell down your cheeks. "I love you so much, okay? And I believe in you. You can do this without me. You can lead the crap out of them because you, Bellamy Blake, are a born leader."

 

"Bellamy, it's time." You heard Raven say in the background.

 

"Go. I'll be okay." You told him, knowing that if you didn't assure him he'd probably do something crazy and try and find you.

 

"May we meet again." Bellamy said even though he knew that you wouldn't.

 

"May we-" Was all you could say before the connection cut out signalling the storm is overhead. "-meet again." You quietly finished to yourself before leaning back into one of the seats and waiting for your impending death.


	2. Full Moon Notes (Soulmate AU)

You didn’t fully dismiss the idea of soulmates but you didn’t think you had one. You thought you were the anomaly. Everyone around you found theirs yet you weren’t any closer. You felt like you were stuck while the world carried on. When your last single friend found their soulmate it was like a wake up call. You decide to try it even though you were convinced it didn’t work. Apparently if you threw something in some water on a full moon your soulmate would receive it. You thought it was total crap but you tried it anyway, having nothing to lose.

 

The first time you did it, nothing came of it. You waited but you didn’t receive anything back. You swore to yourself that you wouldn’t go back yet you found yourself standing on the bridge, the full moon shining above you, with a drawing in your hand. It was a stupid little doodle you did at work but you didn’t know what else to throw into the water so you decided on that. You took one last look at the paper in your hand before throwing it into the pond, thinking why not.

 

The next day you found a doodle that wasn’t yours but rather your soulmates. You couldn’t help the smile that crept onto your face. This meant that they were out there somewhere and you couldn’t wait to meet them. Neither of you rushed it, you let nature take its course. Every full moon you’d go to the bridge over the little pond in your local park and threw a little doodle into the water and the next day you’d receive one from your soulmate. It was a nice little routine you got into.

 

You didn’t even think about whether your soulmate was in the same city as you. One day, you had to go to the offices on the floor below yours to send the boss a message from yours. You walked past their assistants desk when you saw something you recognised. The desk had your two latest doodles. Bellamy Blake was your soulmate.

 

The two of you knew each other as you were both assistants in the same building. You often bump into each, sometimes literally, when running errands. You have developed a nice friendship. Not once did you think that he was your soulmate.


End file.
